Musas & Espirítus
by Castiel-.-Helvisek
Summary: Una decisión cambia muchas cosas. Un cambio hace muchas olas, ¿y muchos cambios hacen...? Parte del mundo de Criado por ¿los Potter? Diferentes versiones de la misma historia.
1. 6yyy I

**Lean la nota al final, es importante. Nada me pertenece, todo es de JKR y la idea es de Xyori Nadeshiko. Yo solo la escribí**

* * *

Harriet despertó con el sol en los ojos, al parecer nuevamente había olvidado cerrar las cortinas de su habitación en la Mansión Potter

Se levantó, sintiéndose desorientada como siempre se sentía cada vez que soñaba. Caminó con lentitud hacia su baño, tomándose su tiempo en lavar su larga cabellera negra, después de maquillarse levemente, apenas unas pinceladas de lápiz labial, unos repasadas de máscara de pestañas y salía de su habitación, siguiendo su nariz para llegar al comedor en el que desayunarían esa mañana

-Abuela, Abuelo- saludó, besando sus mejillas- ¿y mi hermano?

-Buenos días, querida- la sonrisa cálida junto con los brillantes ojos azules de su Abuela, recibieron a Harriet junto con una rápida sonrisa de su Abuelo

-Barty se encuentra durmiendo- respondió el Abuelo, detrás de su periódico- Akira y Ray no querían dormirse anoche- comentó el hombre, muy divertido por el hecho

-¿Oh?- preguntó, alzando la cabeza de sus panqueques bañados en miel

-Al parecer la dentición pone terriblemente irritables a tus sobrinos- contestó Dorea, sonriendo irónicamente. Le había insistido a su hijo e hijo en ley que compraran las pociones para bebés, pero ni caso le habían hecho los dos testarudos hombres.

-Mmm-tarareó Harriet, dividiéndose entre divertirse por el regaño que Barty se llevaría y estar irritada por la inconsciencia de su hermano.

-¿y cómo estuvo tu noche,querida?

-Eso sueños malditos de nuevo- su irritación se debía mostrar por toda su cara, le molestaban esos sueños. No tenían sentido, de verdad que no. Ella estaba muy segura que su nombre era Harriet Dorea Potter, que era un niña y que su casa era Ravenclaw.

-¿Segura? ¿No te estarás volviendo loca?- bromeó Charlus, sonriendo maliciosamente a su nieta, al menos hasta que su esposa lo golpeó en el brazo, con fuerza, su sonrisa se derritió en una mueca

-Concéntrate, Charlus. Esto es serio- regañó la mujer mayor mirando fijamente a su esposo, hasta que este asintió dócilmente- Describe tus sueños- instruyó con calma a su nieta

-Bien, en estos yo me llamó Harry, Harry James Potter- comenzó la muchacha cuadrando los hombros, como hacía cada vez que se ponía a la defensiva- mis padres son James y Lily Potter, murieron protegiéndome de Voldemort el 31 de Octubre de 1981

-No hay diferencias- notó Charlus, su mano corriendo por el papel- fue como a ti, hace 14 años

-Si- asintió Harriet con la cabeza, tomando una respiración profunda- Fui a vivir con Petunia Dursley, la hermana de mamá. No supe que tenía magia hasta mi onceavo cumpleaños- Dorea inhaló agudo, tenía una teoría y no le gustaba nada- ellos, ellos no fueron demasiado amables con los ataques de magia accidental. No, no golpeaban. Solo no me querían.

-Fui a Hogwarts, Hagrid me dijo de mi herencia...

-¿el jardinero te dijo que era Heredera Potter- Black?- interrumpió Charlus, notando la incongruencia. Hagrid, como un mestizo racial, obviamente no tenía conocimientos de la aristocracia mágica

Harriet negó en silencio- me clasifiqué en Gryffindor, era amiga de Ron y de una hija de muggles, Hermione Granger- los Potter mayores inhalaron de risa, su nieta casi había sido clasificada en Gryffindor, pero la influencia de su hermano y su amor (insano según su padrino) por los libros había ganado contra su valentía

Y así contó cada año en Hogwart hasta el final de su cuarto año, sus Abuelos sintiéndose entre preocupados, orgullosos, asustados e irritados- Pero el profesor Moody no era quien yo creía, no era Alastor Moody quien quería matarme para llevarme a su Señor- murmuró Harriet, su voz ronca tanto hablar, así como por lo que iba a decir

-El hombre que intentaba matarme estaba loco, su padre lo había mantenido más de diez años bajo la maldición Imperius, él...- los Potter miraban con atención como los ojos brillantes se llenaban de lágrimas retenidas- Bartemius Crouch jr...

-Imposible- jadeó Dorea, ocupando sus manos para cubrir su boca- no mi niño

-No, él no es mi hermano. No es MI Barty- enfatizó Harriet, sus ojos exigiéndole a su Abuela que le creyera. La mujer asintió en silencio, diciéndole sin palabras a su nieta que siguiera con su historia

-Pero no pudo, Dumbledore y McGonagall llegaron antes. Fudge, por su culpa en realidad, le administró el Beso- los adultos hicieron una mueca, ambos imaginando a su inteligente niño siendo besado por tan horrible criatura

Siguió relatandoles el año que seguía hasta que llegó a la muerte de Sirius, el final de su quinto año, el mismo tiempo que estaba viviendo. La muchacha estaba llorando abiertamente, no quería imaginarse ( y en realidad no debía, lo había sentido en carne y hueso) el dolor de perder a su padrino, no podía perder a Canuto.

-Yo... ya no sé que hacer, cada año se pone peor, no sé donde están ustedes, porque Harry no los conoce. Porque Draco me, lo, odia. Mi primo me odia- lloró, hundiendo su cara en sus brazos. Demostrando que finalmente la guerra la había afectado, Dorea la rodeó con sus brazos, meciéndola suavemente, mientras Charlus se levantaba a preparar más té.

-.-

-Silencio, Raynor- escucharon los tres ocupantes de la cocina, justo antes de ver a un hombre de 30 años entrar a la cocina meciendo a un bebé de pocos meses en un de sus brazos, mientras en el otro cargaba a una niña- Oh, buenos días- la sonrisa del hombre, Barty, fue brillante y feliz, a pesar de su apariencia desaliñada y cansada

-Buenos días, hermano- saludó Harriet, levantándose (sutilmente secándose las mejillas) y acercándose a besar su mejilla, al tiempo que tomaba a su sobrina en brazos- Buenos días, a ti también, pequeña brillante- sonrió a la bebé, mirando los ojos verdes oscuros que habían heredado de su padre y el cabello castaño claro de su portador

-¿Está despierta?- preguntó Barty,acercándose con una mamadera de leche

-Sip- murmuró pasándole a la bebé, mirando por el costado de su hermano como su abuela alimentaba a su sobrino-¿mala noche?- dijo apuntando las obvias ojeras de su hermano

-Si, mamá tenía razón. Las pociones son útiles

-En eso está Rabastan ahora, ¿no? Haciendo las pociones- especuló la muchacha, observando a su sobrina alimentarse

-No confiamos en las botiquerias

-Hmm

-¿Qué te acongoja?- preguntó el hombre, alzando la mirada de la cara de su hija

-¿mm?- tarareó la chica- Mis sueños

-Encuentrame en la biblioteca después de que desayune, tengo algo que mostrarte

-.-

-¿Barty?- susurró por los pasillos de la biblioteca Potter, su madre había instalado un sistema de gritos. Si hablabas demasiado fuerte en la biblioteca, al salir de la habitación tu cabello cambiaba de color, claro que era a colores brillantes y , en su humilde opinión, muy feos.

-Acá, Harriet- habló la voz de Bartemius Lestrage de soltero Crouch. Ella lo encontró escondido detrás de una pila de libros, su expresión despreocupada. Todos sabían que Barty amaba a sus hijos, pero el no poder practicar magia ni ir a trabajar como Inefable lo mantenía ansioso y aunque tratara de ocultarlo, cada integrante de la familia lo tenía muy claro. Así que este problema suyo era una bendición para su inteligente hermano

-¿Qué encontraste, Barty?- preguntó sentándose a su lado, tratando de entender lo que leía. Claro ella leía mucho y sabía mucha más magia que sus compañeros, pero su hermano era un genio y un Inefable. En comparación sus conocimientos eran seriamente deficientes e inadecuados.

-Verás- comenzó el hombre, mirando por encima de su cabeza, como hacía cuando trataba de encontrar las palabras para explicar algo- Madre Magia a menudo tiene favoritos, aquellos con un núcleo más poderoso o con habilidades especiales-ella asintió, sabiendo esto muy claramente. Eran sus cuentos para dormir de niña- Pero de vez en cuando ella traspasa los recuerdos de uno de sus Favorecidos a sus Homólogos Interdimensionales

-¿Qué?

-Verás se sabe, o los Inefables sabemos, que hay múltiples dimensiones-ella asintió, tratando de comprender lo que eso conllevaba- algunas decisiones cambian varios destinos, rasgando una dimensión y creando varias más. Por ejemplo si tu decides no desayunar hoy no sucederá nada, pero en cambio si hoy decides que lucharas por los Derechos de los Seres Mágicos, se creará un dimensión nueva o quizás más, ¿ya?- ante su asentimiento dudoso, sonrió – Muy bien, mi teoría es que uno de tus Homólogos Interdimensionales, Harry, era uno de los Favorecidos de Madre Magia y por lo tanto ella decidió, no sé por que, darte sus recuerdos.

-Lo que provocó la rasgadura , supongo, fue que yo vivo con los abuelos, él fue con los muggles

-Eso es posible. Bien pensado, chascona- halagó el hombre, levantándose ,al tiempo que evitaba el golpe que ella le enviara por nombrar su apodo detestado, cuando sentió su varita vibrar en su funda de varita en el muslo- Tus sobrinos necesitan alimentarse- se despidió, encaminándose , presumiblemente, a su habitación. Aunque Raynor y Akira tenían un vivero en la Mansión Lestrange Barty había decidido que después de la muerte de Raynor Lestrange I, el abuelo de Rabastan, la casa estaba muy vacía para criar a un par de niños ahí, así que se habían traslado parcialmente a la Casa Potter.

-Bueno- ella murmuró, mirando sin mirar la mesa, perdida en sus pensamientos.

La vida de su homólogo no había sido bonita, no tenía a nadie que lo sostuviera cuando tenía pesadillas ni tenía un genial (pero molesto) hermano mayor que lo aconsejara o lo ayudara con su tarea. Además que su gente era tan parecida, pero tan distinta a la suya. Neville era un cobarde sin columna vertebral tan distinto a su gallardo Neville, aunque idénticos en su amor por la botánica. Ron, oh Merlín, Ron. Su orgulloso, terco, valiente, leal Ron era un Dios en comparación al celoso, perezoso Ron de Harry. Y no hablar de Draco, su egocéntrico, amoroso primo no era ni parecido al odioso, tramposo y cobarde enemigo de su Yo masculino. La vida de Harry era fácil ni sencilla, pero eso sólo demostraba lo fuerte que el muchacho era, y lo fuerte que ella podía llegar a ser. Se levantó de su silla y salió de la biblioteca con la espalda recta y la barbilla levantada. Tenía un guerra a tres bandas que ganar y sentada no lograría nada.

* * *

 **¡Hola, bellezas!**

 **Xyori Nadeshiko dio la idea de un Mujer! Harry con sus recuerdos de ser hombre y bueno yo le dí mi propio estilo.**

 **Esto es, básicamente, eso. Ustedes mis hermosos lectores me dan una idea y yo la escribo. Se debe a que Criado por ¿los Potter? II tomará un muy largo tiempo en ser subido, así que decidí hacer esto. Si te interesa, o tienes una idea, pareja, o escena, déjala en un review, por favor. Este 'fic' se basa en eso, es una recopilación de mini fics, que pueden o no tener una continuación o precuela.**

 **No se nota que Harry es mi personaje favorito,¿cierto? XD**

 **Cas, fuera**

 **(1,704)**

 **Los errores ortográficos son míos y agradecería si me los destacaran**


	2. 6yyy II

**Nada me pertenece. Excepto quizás la idea, aunque es compartido con Xyori.**

 **Esta es la segunda parte de 6yyy (el nombre que le puso mi gato al documento)**

 **Disfruten y lean la nota al final:**

* * *

Harriet despertó de golpe, su corazón latiendo locamente. Su acompañante, solo por esta noche y ambos lo sabían, se le quedó mirando apoyando en las almohadas mullidas

-¿Harriet?-murmuró somnoliento, refregándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano

-Sh, vuelve a dormir Blaise. No pasa nada-respondió, viéndolo volver a dormir. Se levantó de la cama en el dormitorio Slytherin, convocó su ropa (no sabía como sus calcetines habían llegado allá arriba, y no quería saberlo) y en silencio salió del territorio de las serpientes.

Después de responder al acertijo de la Torre de Ravenclaw, entrar en su habitación (dormitorio para niñas sexto año) se dejó caer descuidadamente en su cama. El último sueño la había afectado mucho, la muerte de Dumbledore. Mientras ella no tenía ningún cariño –francamente lo aborrecía- al anciano director, su homólogo confiaba en él y su defunción lo había dañado psicológica y emocionalmente , por lo tanto la estaba dañando a ella también. Por eso estaba con Blaise, cansar físicamente su cuerpo ,normalmente, le permitía un sueño sin sueños, sin recuerdos de Harry , pero no había funcionado. Pues al parecer tendría que ir con la segunda opción, cerrar su mente.

Recostandose en sus mullidas y suaves almohadas cerró los ojos, calmando su respiración y corazón. Centró su mente en una sola cosa, su familia. Su Abuela y su cálida sonrisa al recibirla en las vacaciones. Su Abuelo y el orgullo en sus ojos al verla. En Rabastan y su atípicos abrazos. En Siri y su impetuosos,pero dulces saludos. Remus y su aire tranquilo y apacible. En Barty leyendo hasta que se durmiese, en Akira, la pequeña brillante y la anciana partera que había ayudado a su hermano a dar a luz. En Raynor, anciano gruñón, pero amable y en su risueño sobrino bebé. Lentamente su mente fue adormeciendo hasta llevar al dulce estado de inconsciencia.

-.-

-¡Muy bien!-gritó, al tiempo que aplaudía con fuerza llamando la atención de todos- Terminamos por hoy-algunos abuchearon decepcionados- Silencio, saben las reglas. Vayan en grupos, protéjanse las espaldas. Revisen lo que les den, no miren a Dumbledore a los ojos y ante todo recuerden, somos nosotros o ellos.

El pequeño ejército asintió como uno, eran niños, eran soldados. ¿Eran luz? Si, oscuros también. Pero ante todo eran grises.

-Fue bonito Harriet- felicitó Draco, poniendo su brazo a través de su cintura- Todo una líder

-¿Tu crees, primo querido?- inquirió recostandose en su abrazo, con naturalidad. Como la mayoría de las niñas había soñado ser una princesa y tener su brillante y guapo príncipe azul,durante un tiempo había creído que su primo, Draco, servía para este puesto. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que todo el cariño y amor que se profesaban entre ellos jamás sería romántico, solo filial.

-Si-contestó serio, apretando sus brazos en su cintura- ¿Quién fue ayer?

-Blaise- respondió en un susurro, no porque la avergonzara sus actividades. Su vida y con quién pasaba la noche eran cosas suyas y de nadie más,sino porque sentía que alguien la estaba observando, y no era Draco.

-¿Cuándo dejarás de hacer esto, Harriet?- suspiró cansado el rubio, hundiendo su cara en el hueco de cuello.

-Cuando esto se acabe, Draco. No antes no después. El día en que Voldemort caiga y Dumbledore no tenga seguidores, seré libre- anunció con voz solemne, haciendo eco en la habitación, aparte de ellos, vacía.

-.-

Se tendió en su cama, esa noche no tenía ganas de buscar un compañero, así que relajaría y blanquearía su mente, tratando de dormir toda la noche. A pesar de que ninguna de estas alternativas impedían que los sueños llegaran, si lograban que ella no se despertara a mitad de noche sin poder volver a dormir.

Su subconsciente pasó por las imágenes de su adorada familia hasta detenerse en los más nuevos integrantes, Akira y Raynor.

Recordó con fulminante precisión a su hermano con un vientre hinchado, tomando un traslador a Japón. Barty tenía 30 semanas, siete meses y un poco más, de embarazo cuando había decidido recorrer el mundo, a pesar de lo que su Abuela le dijera ("los gemelos suelen llegar antes, Barty")

Junto con su esposo, Rabastan, habían viajado por unos pocos días antes de que un tormenta los obligase a detenerse en un pueblo, por suerte habían estado recorriendo la parte mágica de Japón, culpa de su hermano , porque ¿cuántas veces un muggle ve a un hombre embarazado?

Al parecer parte de los ingredientes de lo que Barty había comido lo había inducido a un parto prematuro y su muy calmado, reservado e impasible cuñado había entrado en pánico sin saber que hacer para ayudarlo. Gracias a la gracia de Merlín entre los comensales de la posada-pub en la que estaban era un anciana partera, quien en cuanto había visto los signos obligó a Rabastan a calmarse, y llevar a Barty a una cama, sin usar magia ya que esta podría complicar a los bebés. Después de horas de sangrienta cirugía los gemelos Lestrange había llegado al mundo, eran menos pesados que un bebe normal, aunque eso era esperable considerando que habían nacido más de un mes antes de lo que esperaban. Barty en su estado agotado, cubierto de su propia sangre y mágicamente drenada había sostenido a sus hijos, nombrado a su hijo, Raynor por el hombre que había criado y amado a su esposo. Luego como una ocurrencia tardía preguntó a la anciana mujer su nombre. Akira, había contestado sonriendo levemente, significa brillante. Con cuidado Barty había desenvuelto la manta de su hija, que en sueños sonreía levemente. Tengo nombre para nuestra hija, amor. Akira Lestrange.

Con un suspiro silencioso, Harriet Potter se durmió entre los doseles azules de su cama. Mañana organizaría uno de los ataques más importantes de la Tercera Guerra Mágica del siglo XX, y sin que ella lo supiera la última. Preparada a la perfección para que los Grises, su facción de la guerra, tuvieran en esta batalla, día de Hogsmeade. Sería la última incursión contra Voldemort, pero aún quedaba otro lado, la Luz y su líder Albus Dumbledore. Pero por ahora se relajaría en su cama y disfrutaría de su noche de sueño.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Aquí está el segundo capítulo del Mujer!Harry que Xyori Nadeshiko pidió.**

 **Sus opiniones son y serán siempre bien recibidos, pero recuerden que Harriet tiene 16 años.**

 **El siguiente,que ya está medio escrito, es la idea de Alisa Skywalker. Un Mujer!Trío de oro (me gusta esa idea!)**

 **Dejen en un review su idea para un fic, opinión, crítica**

 **Cas, fuera**


	3. ¡Es una niña, maldición!

**No soy JKRowling y nada de esto me pertenece, ni siquiera la idea que es de Alisa Skywalker.**

 **Y esto se llama: ¡Es un niña, maldición!**

 **¡LEAN LA NOTA AL FINAL! :D**

* * *

Las tradiciones por las que se regían las personas de la Familia Potter exigían que los miembros de esta se casaran con alguien fuera de su círculo de contactos, o sea nadie que fuese familia o amigos de la familia, evitando la endogamia obvia y que se tensaran los vínculos de amistad y lealtad que los unía con otras Familias.

Haley Dorea Potter sabía esto, su padrino Sirius le había hablado de las tradiciones Potter y Black cuando era una niña pequeña, sabía que las Familias aliadas a los Potter o Black no eran prospectos para casarse, lo que evitaba que fuese a unirse con un Weasley, un Malfoy, Prewett o, Merlín no lo quiera,un Rosier. Conocía desde su temprana infancia que parte de su misión en Hogwarts era encontrar un buen esposo, su padrino había dejado la elección a ella, por suerte.

Fue cuando lo llamaron para clasificarse que lo vió- el paso antes que ella, por su apellido-él era, sería su marido, no importa cuanto tuviera que esforzarse. "Slytherin" gritó el sombrero cuando se posó en la cabeza de su pronto a ser esposo. " Gryffindor" gritó para ella, después de que le discutiera el ir a Hufflepuff.

-.-

* * *

-¡Ronnete! ¡Levanta tu perezoso culo!- gritó la morena, desde el baño mientras cepillaba su corta cabellera negra, recientemente lo había cortado y aún no se acostumbraba a eso.

-Haley, no grites- gimió Lavender, enterrando su cabeza en la almohada-me duele la cabeza

-Tsk- Haley miró a su compañera de Gryffindor, no tenía ninguna simpatía por ella, había sido su decisión beber tanto en la fiesta de celebración anoche, así que ahora debía soportar las consecuencias- Ron, levántate-corrió los doseles de la cama de su amiga, tirando de la mano de ella, obligándola a caminar hacia el baño- en 15 minutos abajo o Hermione vendrá a buscarte-advirtió seriamente antes de salir del dormitorio de niñas de sexto año.

-¿Y Ron?-preguntó la castaña, sin levantar la mirada del enorme tomo que tenía en la mano.

-Duchandose- murmuró bostezando, anoche se había quedado hasta tarde estudiando después de que la fiesta terminara, o mejor dicho se había quedado hasta la mañana despierta estudiando. Tenía examen de Runas Antiguas hoy y era importante si quería estudiar Rompe maldiciones, aunque no para Gringotts-había hablado con Bill ese verano y no sonaba interesante trabajar para los duendes.

-¿Dormiste algo?-susurró Hermione, mirando preocupado las ojeras de su amiga. Parecía que no había dormido en días.

-Mañana es 31, Hermione-contestó sombríamente, haciendo jadear a Hermione

-Haley lo siento-se disculpó en un susurro, sus ojos castaños disculpándose por su insensibilidad .

-No importa-negó Haley, acostumbrada a que la gente no recordara la muerte de sus padres,al fin y al cabo el niño que vivió había derrotado a Voldemort el mismo día, lo suyo era nimio en comparación a eso.

* * *

-.-

En 1980 una vidente había hecho una profecía que dictaba que un bebé nacido al final de Julio, hijo de quien lo hubiera desafiado tres veces derrotaría al Señor Oscuro, Lord Voldemort. Habían dos opciones Haley Potter, hija de James y Lily Potter y Neville Longbottom, hijo de Frank y Alice Longbottom. Voldemort había decidido ir por el ,en su opinión, único posible candidato, el niño, Neville. Había enviado a los Lestrange contra los Potter, pero ellos tenían un acuerdo de no-violencia entre sus Familias y les fue imposible atacarse entre sí, todo concluyó cuando los Aurores, alertados por Lily, habían aprehendido a los Lestrange.

Neville Longbottom mágicamente,literal y figurativamente hablando, había derrotado al Señor Oscuro más poderoso de los últimos 500 años, aunque bajo el costo de la vida de sus padres.

Los Potter, en cambio,habían entregado a Pettigrew a la justicia como un Mortífago marcado y Traidor, trasladado de casa y desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, hasta que 5 años más tarde el 31 de Octubre habían sido asesinados por un Mortífago no marcado, quien había muerto más tarde por las heridas que el Auror Potter le había infligido. Su única hija había ido a vivir con su padrino, Sirius Black y la pareja de este, Remus Lupin.

* * *

-.-

Albus Dumbledore ,renombrado mago, Líder de la Luz y el único que Voldemort teme, estaba preocupado. En los últimos años estrañas cosas estaban sucediendo, más que lo normal y esperado en una escuela de magia. Y era extrañamente Haley Potter, quien había resuelto esto. No el niño que vivió como él, y todos, esperaban. Había sido la heredera Potter la que había mantenido a salvo la Piedra Filosofal- no era su mejor idea, lo admitía- la que había derrotado al diario- un horrocrux de Riddle- al parecer el parsél era un gen recesivo en los Potter que se había manifestado en ella- y quien había sido líder del ED (Entrenamiento de Defensa)

No cabía en su cabeza como es que la niña era el héroe y no el niño que vivió, Neville. Mientras Longbottom había sido secuestrado en su cuarto año y ocupado para revivir a Voldemort, demostrando que si era el Elegido, era la niña, Haley, quien había detenido a Voldemort antes, en 1992 -impidiendo su regreso con la piedra.

Bueno, meditó mientras chupaba un caramelo de limón,es él El Elegido, Haley es solo un medio, por ahora.

* * *

-.-

La guerra había terminado. Neville Longbottom derrotó a Lord Voldemort. ¿Cómo? Con un curioso uso de un Tentacula Venenosa, genéticamente alterada por él mismo hombre que conquistó.

Haley suspiró cansada, había luchado contra los Mortífagos desde la mañana hasta la noche, cuando el Señor Oscuro fue destronado. Estaba drenada mágicamente, manchada de quien sabe que y no veía a Ron ni a Hermione por ningún lado, se levantó del suelo-donde había caído por culpa de una explosión- y sacudió su túnica lo mejor que pudo para desprenderse de la mugre que había acumulado.

Buscando a sus amigas lo vió, estaba apretado contra una pared tratando de no notarse, aunque con su altura eso era casi imposible. Su futuro esposo estaba escondido de los sobrevivientes al ataque a Hogwarts, había actuado como un Mortífago en la guerra, pero ella sabía que era porque quería, sino porque su Familia lo obligaba a eso.

* * *

-.-

Los meses pasaron y Hogwarts volvió a ser un colegio normal, tan normal como un colegio de magia y hechicería podía ser, abriendo sus puertas para una nueva generación de niños mágicos. Los octavos años o séptimos II, tenían su propia área del colegio y no compartían clases con los séptimos años.

Haley como muchos otros, aunque no tantos como se esperaban, había vuelto a Hogwarts.

Y ahora que ya no tenía que preocuparse por nimiedades-detener a Voldemort era irritantemente gastador de tiempo- aunque sí de esas cosas odiosas llamadas pesadillas (¡estúpidos Carrow!) podía preocuparse por cosas realmente importantes como conquistar a su futuro marido. Y solo sabía que Theodore Nott iba a ser realmente difícil de enamorar. Pero valía la pena, ella lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que él valía todo lo que le costará conquistarlo.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **¡Feliz día a los alumnos! ¡Es nuestro día gente y yo lo celebro con un capítulo!**

 **Eh...si se dieron cuenta en este fic, o parte de este, marco a Dumbledore y a Voldemort como machistas, porque puedo. No es un ataque contra los hombres, no se sientan insultados (si es que hay alguno leyendo) (** **¡Hombres haganse presentes!)**

 **Alisa, querida, el Slytherin elegido es Theo, ¡porque Theo es amor! -psst, tengo un fic con un Theo/Harry como pareja secundaria, si les interesa- Espero que te gustara el fic y quedara parecido a lo que imaginaste, sino me disculpo pero me gusto escribirlo :)**

 **Siguiente fic: Harry viendo a Harriet siendo cariñoso con Draco**

 **Cas,fuera**

 **Ps: Tengo un fic con Kingsley de personaje principal, participa en el reto "Visitando a los muggles" del foro "el triángulo donde tres están unidos" Recomiendo que vayan a leer los fics de ahí, son muy buenos**

 **Edit: Arreglé unas pocas palabras que me había saltado :C** **¡¿Por qué no me dijeron de mis errores?! :/**


	4. ¿Malfoy, qué?

**Nada me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan es de JKRowling.**

 **Este mini fic se llama : ¿Malfoy, ¡qué?!**

 **Lean las notas al final.**

* * *

Harry se frotó la cara con cansancio, no sabía a que se debía su extenuación, pero estaba agotado. Y quizás esa era la razón de lo que estaba viendo, el cansancio debe estarle pasando factura. Porque no encontraba una razón coherente y lógica para lo que estaba viendo.

Había ido en a la Sala de los Menesteres, en silencio y sin avisarle a Hermione- la castaña se tomaba demasiado en serio sus deberes como Prefecta- para descargar un poco de energía en unos muñecos de entrenamiento y practicar unos hechizos para el ED –Ejercito de Dumbledore- cuando por error había cambiado sus deseos (o eso suponía, todavía no podía explicarselo a sí mismo)

Lo primero que notó es que era intangible, o al menos los cojines no podían tocarlo. Después escuchó unos susurros y su maldita curiosidad Gryffindor lo llevó a investigar la procedencia de estos (todavía no se arrepentía, pero sabía que lo haría en algún momento) y ahí fue cuando los vio.

A él lo reconoció primero, su brillante cablello rubio platino llamaba inevitablemente la atención, eso junto con sus pálidos ojos grises y su blanca e impoluta piel. Pero más notable era las risas y sonrisas que salían de sus finos labios. Esos que el moreno nunca había sin una mueca de desdén o de desprecio, de los que siempre escuchaba dolorosas burlas.

Después de los minutos que le llevó la apreciación del rubio, se dio cuenta de la chica. Ella era morena, su largo y oscuro cabello caía por su espalda en desordenados bucles. Su piel tenía un matiz bronceado y sus mejillas un rubor saludable. Sus labios rosados y llenos se curvaban en una deslumbrante sonrisa. Pero eran sus ojos los que le llamaron la atención, no sus gruesas pestañas negras ni lo mucho que brillaban al escuchar al rubio- aunque lo último lo archivó para revisarlo más tarde- pero si el color y la forma de estos, porque era el mismo verde brillante y la forma almendrada que veía cada vez que se miraba al espejo. Los mismos ojos que Lily Potter tenía.

Sabía que su boca estaba abierta de una forma poco elegante y mucho menos atractiva, pero no podían culparlo. La chica que parecía su gemela, o más exactamente él más femenino, estaba excesivamente cariñosa con su nemesís, con Draco "hurón" Malfoy.

Hermione siempre lo acusaba de ser impulsivo, de no pensar antes de actuar y tenía razón- la mayoría del tiempo. Como ahora. Con un grito de guerra, que quizás debió a haber sonado más viril, se lanzó contra el arrogante rubio, tratando de, al menos, volarle un diente de un puñetazo. Lamentablemente había olvidado que era intangible, y con un ruido sordo golpeó el suelo detrás de Malfoy. Dejando escapar un gruñido de dolor se levantó del piso, mirando con furia a la feliz e ignorante pareja. No sabía que lo molestaba tanto de la imagen y realmente no le intereaba saberlo. Solo quería que se separaran. Lo deseaba, lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

- _¿Seguro?-_ la suave, pero ronca voz de una mujer lo distrajó de la horrible –en su humilde opinión- imagen.

-¿Qué?-mumuró sin entender a que se refería la voz. Cualquier persona normal se asustaría de que una voz sin cuerpo le hablara, pero él había visto tantas cosas extrañas en su tiempo ( casi 5 años ) en el mundo mágico que ya nada lo asustaba ni sorprendía.

- _¿Deseas que se separen, mio bambino? ¿Deseas, anhelas, verlos separados, sin quererse?_

-Yo...yo-tartamudeó, sin saber que responder. Mientras querían que se separaran, no deseaba que no se quisieran. Merlín, ni siquiera se entendía a sí mismo.

 _-¿O deseas ser tu la chica?¿Deseas tomar tu el lugar de tu homologo, bambino?-_ siguió la voz de mujer, aunque ahora podía escuchar el leve rastro de acento italiano. Su mente hizo cortocircuito cuando escuchó la pregunta. ¿Era eso? ¿Él, Harry Potter, ícono de Gryffindor, deseaba a Draco Malfoy, ejemplo perfecto de Slytherin? ¡¿Qué?!

Con un suave suspiro de exasperación el moreno ojiverde, pensó en una puerta. En cuanto se apareció la salida, él se retiró de la Sala de los Menesteres. Ahí no encontraría la paz mental que tanto necesitaba y ansiaba. La Torre de Astronomía sonaba como un buen lugar, siempre había pensado mejor al sentir el viento golpear su rostro.

* * *

 **Hola gente bonita,**

 **Traje, como cada fin de semana, otro capítulo de Musas & Espíritus.**

 **Espero que al invitado (no dejaste nombre ¬¬) le haya gustado y era lo que esperaba. Sino dejame un review y conversamos :)**

 **Un nuevo fic, un Omegaverse, un Fenrir/Harry. En mi perfil, digo que deberían ir a leerlo (guiño, guiño)**

 **Dejen sus ideas en un review, o sus opiniones.**

 **El siguiente: es la maravillosa idea de Xyori Nadeshiko, hmm. Ideas, ideas.**

 **Alisa Skywalker, ¿dónde estás? Necesito tu opinión respecto al fic anterior, la duda me carcome :C ¡No me dejes la duda!**

 **Cas, fuera**

 **En otra nota: En esta hora, la otra semana...¡estará el primer capítulo de la II parte de Criado por los ¿Potter?! Uh, la historia tomó un giro totalmente distinto a lo que yo esperaba. Realmente muy distinto. A quién adivine le regaló un fic (la única cosa que puedo regalar, soy pobre :C ) Aunque dudo que puedan adivinarlo XD**


	5. ¿Dragones o Tejones?

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, ni la idea que es de una maravillosa persona, con ideas perversas: Xyori Nadeshiko. Yo solo la desarrolle.**

 **Las notas al final, LEANLAS. Eso.**

 **Oh, sí. El capítulo se llama: ¿Dragones o Tejones? Parte I**

* * *

1 de Septiembre 1988

"Harry, hola

 **Soy George escribiendo, Fred todavía está duchándose. Pediste que te escribiéramos así que estoy haciendo espacio en mi ocupada agenda para escribirte esta carta. No hay mucho que decir todavía, quede en Gryffindor con Fred (como sabíamos que sucedería). Las habitaciones están en una torre, La Torre de Gryffindor. ¡Oh, oh Hermanito! ¡Tenemos el fantasma más genial del mundo! Se llama Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, pero todos lo conocen como Nick Casi Decapitado. ¿Adivina por qué? Porque su cabeza casi se desprende de su cuello, casi, pero casi.**

 **Ya hicimos una broma, a los Slytherin (aunque en ese momento no eran Slytherin, solo sangre puras quejosos) Teñimos sus túnicas de rosado, con el hechizo de Bill, y McGonagall los retó por "mala presentación personal" y quitó puntos de sus Casas (Ravenclaw y Slytherin).**

 _¡Hey, Harrinski! Soy Fred, George fue a hacer no sé que cosa por ahí. Pero estaba ese chico, Cedric no sé que que nos regaño por molestar en la fila y despues nos miro mal cuando McGonagall regaño a esos tipos, espero que no se vaya con el chisme a McGie,sino nos quitarán puntos a nosotros. En nuestro nivel (en Gryffindor) hay solo un chico más Lee Jordan, que parece divertido y se rió con nuestra broma. Y tres chicas Alicia, Katie y Angelina, no sé sus apellidos. Eso, no sé que más contarte. Dale mis saludos_ **y los míos** _a Canuto y Lunático,_ **a Tía Dorea y Tío Charlus,** _y a nuestros fans favoritos_ _ **Bastan y Akira.**_

 ** _Adiós_** ** _, Gred y Feorge Weasley_** " *

* * *

7 de Septiembre de 1988

 **Harry no le digas a Charlie que te lo enviamos nosotros, ¿si? A él se le quedó en casa, si te pregunta. En otro tema ese chico Diggory volvió a regañarnos por una broma** _era inofensiva hermanito,en serio. Solo salió mal por error, mi idiota gemelo pronunció mal._ **Mentira, fue tu culpa. En todo caso Cedric (Diggory) nos recuerda a ti, todo esa charla de "son personas, no practiquen hechizos en ellos"**

 **Adios,** _Adios Harry. Recuerda su escoba no te la enviamos nosotros, se le quedó en tu casa._

* * *

1 de Septiembre de 1991; Expreso de Hogwarts

Harry miró por la derecha, a la izquierda, se agachó y se puso en punta de pies, pero no veía a los gemelos. Sus mejores amigos no estaban por ningún lado.

A cualquiera le parecería extraño que un niño de 11 años fuera el mejor amigo de los gemelos Weasley de 13 años, y no de Ron que tenía su edad o Ginny que tenía un año menos que él, pero a él le parecía que ambos eran raros –Ron por su manía de quejarse de sus hermanos y Ginny por ruborizarse cada vez que le hablaba-además que eran Fred y George quienes siempre se mantenían en contacto con él, enviándole cartas desde la Madriguera cuando él estaba demasiado ocupado con sus clases particulares para ir a jugar con ellos, mandando un regalo de cumpleaños-aunque solo fuera un pastelito que hiciese su madre ese día- la noche antes de su monumental fiesta de celebración o invitándolo a unirse a ellos cuando embromaban a sus hermanos.

-Harrinski-dos voces que se escuchaban como una, hablaron desde detrás de él, con precaución-puede que fuera su mejor amigo, pero eso no lo dejaba exento de ser embromado-se giró a mirar a los altos pelirrojos que le sonreían.

-Fred,George- abrazó a ambos gemelos, sintiéndose un poco deprimido por solo poder apretarlos por la cintura- Pensé que no llegaban, muchachos.

-A Ron se le quedó Scabbers, tuvimos que volver a buscarlo-explicó el ojiazul de la derecha, Fred. Mientras George los guiaba al compartimiento de los gemelos, llevando el baúl de Harry.

-Harrinski te presento a nuestro amigo Lee Jordan, Lee te presento a nuestro hermanito- "mejor amigo" interrumpió George a su gemelo-Harry Potter-

Harry miró al amigo y compañero de dormitorio de los gemelos, Lee Jordan, era un adolescente de piel oscura, rastas negras,ojos oscuros y sostenía una caja en una mano.

-Hola-saludó el muchacho oscuro, sus sonrisa amplía y brillante, aunque sus ojos fueron inevitablemente a su frente no le molestó tanto como usualmente lo haría- los gemelos han hablado mucho de ti.

-De tí también, Lee. Si no fuera porque se mueren por Alicia y Angelina, diría que tienen un _crush_ en ti. Harry, Lee esto...Y cuando Lee...-bromeó el menor de los cuatro, evitando por poco el golpe de uno de los Weasley, haciendo reír al muchacho de rastas. El ojiverde se dejó caer en uno de los asientos del compartimiento, mirando como los pelirrojos subían su baúl a la rejilla del equipaje.

-Aquí falta alguien,¿no?-murmuró de pronto Potter, mirando a Lee. Los gemelos estaban muy absortos en un pergamino, sobre el cual murmuraban y anotaban cosas.

-¿Um? Si-respondió distraídamente casi dormido el aludido- Cedric tiene que pasar por sus compañeros antes de venir.

-¿Cedric Diggory?-susurró Harry, en respuesta. Sus mejillas rojas, los ojos verdes brillando.

-Aw-se burló George, levantando la vista del pergamino- si tu amor platónico vendrá, Harry

-Cállate,imbécil- respondió bruscamente, fulminando al pelirrojo con la mirada. No tenía que burlarse de él solo porque encontraba que Diggory con su cabello rubio y sus ojos grises era guapo.

* * *

 _1992\. Segundo año_

-Yo no lo hice, Cedric-lloró Harry, aferrándose a la túnica del chico mayor. Deseando que él le creyera. En la biblioteca había escuchado a un grupo de Hufflepuff de su año hablando de como él era el Heredero de Slytherin y no quería que uno de sus amigos lo creyera un psicópata odia muggles.

-Lo sé, Harry- respondió Cedric, agachándose para abrazar al gryffindor. Harry aún no tenía su brote de crecimiento así que era bastante más bajo que el rubio.-Sé que tu no fuiste.

-¿Si?-sollozó el pelinegro. Fred y George no creían en los rumores, de hecho se burlaban de estos. Lee nunca creería que él haría cosas tan horribles, pero Cedric podía ser influenciado por su casa para dudar de él.

-Claro que sí.

* * *

 _año_

-¡Vamos, Harry!-gritó Lee, empujándolo para que avanzara más rápido. El tercer año hiz _o_ una mueca de dolor por el grito tan cercano a su oído.

-Lee-regañó Cedric, mirando a su amigo-no grites tanto. Honeydukes no se va a ir a ningún lado.

-Ya lo sé-el muchacho moreno gimió, con desaliento. ¡Sus amigos eran tan lentos!- Pero Katie podría impacientarse e irse.

-No-negó Harry, Lee por fin había conseguido el valor de preguntarle por una cita a Katie, que la chica encantada había dicho que si- Está ahí, frente a Honeydukes-apuntó a la muchacha, que miraba en todas direcciones, viéndose tanto o más nerviosa que el propio Lee.- Ve, tigre.

-Bueno, Harry, somos tu y yo-sonrió Cedric al chiquillo, causando, sin saberlo, un sonrojo en este que nada tenía que ver con el viento- Los Demonios no están,así ¿qué hacemos?

-¿las Tres Escobas?-preguntó Harry, con un encogimiento de hombros.-Luego vamos a Zonko. George me encargó unas bombas fétidas más.

-¿Qué hicieron ahora esos dos?

-¿No te contaron porque tenían detención hoy? Al parecer a Snape no le gustan el olor de las bombas fétidas en su despacho...

* * *

 _año_

Cedric no podía creer la traición de sus mejores amigos, bueno de Fred y George si. ¿Pero de Lee? No. Y mucho menos de Harry, aunque el ojiverde era el culpable de todo. Si Harry no se hubiera inscrito en el Torneo, Fred y George no se hubieran enojado con él por no creer en las mentiras de Harry, Lee no hubiera tenido que tomar partido y él no estaría solo en una salida a Hogsmeade.

No lograba comprender como Harry, dulce e inocente, había ido contra todas las reglas del Torneo y de la Amistad, y además, que en su mente era mucho peor, mentirle en la cara diciéndole que él no se había inscrito, que no quería participar, que alguien más había puesto su nombre en el Cáliz. Mentiras, todas mentiras.

Podía ver perfectamente en su mente a Harry, con su cabello revuelto por haber tenido que correr para alcanzarlo, sus ojos verdes brillando, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frío de los jardines de Hogwarts. Gritándole para que se detuviera, le contó sus teorías de que alguien lo quería muerto, cuanto lamentaba el quitarle la gloria que merecía. Bla,blah. Mentiras.

Fred,George y Lee habían llegado cuando estaba gritándole a Harry-¡ _Mentiras,Harry! ¡Deja de mentirme!-_ los habían separado,Lee llevándose al acongojado Gryffindor de ahí. Los gemelos se quedaron a gritarle por no creerle – _es tu amigo, Cedric-_ , por insensible.

Ahora estaba en Hogsmeade solo. Ninguno de sus amigos lo acompañó, estaban a mitad de Diciembre. Sprout les había dicho del baile. Por un segundo un dulce rostro pasó por su mente, pero se esfumó tan rápido como vino. Cho estaba ahí para ayudar- _Cedric,y-yo...¿quieres ir conmigo al baile?_ \- .

* * *

 _Diciembre 1994._

Fueron los primeros en llegar a las puertas del Gran Comedor. Él en su túnica negra,ajustada en la cintura y suelta hasta los tobillos;abierta en el pecho mostrando su camisa blanca. Cho, en cambio, estaba maquillada –muy guapa- con un vestido crema y blanco ajustado en los lugares correctos y con aberturas provocativas, pero elegantes. Los siguientes en llegar fueron la sorprendente pareja de Hermione Granger, una Gryffindor en el año de Harry que normalmente llamaba la atención por sus calificaciones perfectas, pero que hoy lo hacía por su hermoso vestido y su grácil andar y Viktor Krum, campeón de Dumstrang, con la túnica-abrigo típica de su colegio.

Luego vinieron Fleur, campeona de Beauxbaton, hermosa y llamativa como siempre, con Roger Davies colgando de su brazo, mirándola como si ella fuera todo lo que pudiera ver, y juraría, babeando un poco.

Pero después llegó él, Harry. Venía con una túnica verde oscuro, ajustada en todo su torso. Abierta desde las caderas hasta la mitad de muslo donde terminaba la prenda. Pantalones negros ajustados, su cabello negro despeinado como siempre y sus ojos verdes brillando. Iba tomado del brazo de un pelirrojo familiar. Ancho de hombros, con quemaduras visibles en el cuerpo, vestía una túnica azul oscuro. Charlie Weasley complementaba muy bien a Harry. Principalmente porque ambos venían con brillantes sonrisas en el rostro.

Con desaliento se giró a escuchar a Cho, no porque los celos, ese horrible monstruo verde, le estuvieran molestando debía ignorar a su cita. No era culpa de Cho que mirara sus ojos negros y los encontrará deficientes junto a otros verdes, ni que sus rojos labios por el maquillaje le parecieran falsos e irreales y mucho menos que fuera una niña y no el Gryffindor impulsivo y masculino que él deseaba.

* * *

-Podemos irnos-murmuró Charlie en su oído, mientras danzaban en el medio del Gran Salón. Por suerte su Abuela lo obligó de niño a aprender a bailar, porque sino esto hubiera sido la máxima vergüenza.- Ya fue suficiente, nadie te culparía.

-¿Te diviertes?- preguntó de la nada, aparentemente ignorando lo que había dicho. El pelirrojo asintió, girándolo con elegancia- Pues no nos iremos. Eres mi cita, Charlie.

-Lo sé, pero la mirada de Diggory me está poniendo nervioso.

-Ignora a Diggory, no merece tu atención-semi ordenó, internamente sufriendo por hablar de quien fuera su amigo y su _crush._

-Ni la tuya, Harry- murmuró el ojiazul, acercando su cara a la suya- Puedes huir todavía- susurró el pelirrojo, a un centímetro de sus labios.

-No quiero- y cerró la distancia.

La copa de Cedric dio contra el piso, haciéndose trizas y esparciendo su contenido en el antes impoluto suelo. Pero eso no importaba, lo importante era el dolor interno de su corazón hecho pedazos. Sin mucha atención se preguntó si esto era lo que Harry había sentido cuando él no le había creído.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Primero lo primero y se merecen una disculpa: Me demoré mucho tiempo en sacar esto, lo lamento. Pero tengo una muy plausible excusa; Esta es solo la primera parte, que estuvo en mi compu por siglos, pero quería terminar de esto y no me funcionaba así que decidí subir esto para que no esperaran tanto.**

 **Xyori, querida, tu sabes el final de esto y espero que te guste como va, sino déjame saber en un review o en un PM.**

 **Eso: Entre Entrenamiento y Recuerdo está teniendo un problema muy parecido, así que no esperen una actua de eso pronto. Sorry :C**

 **Dejen sus opiniones, ideas para este fic, errores de ortografía.**

 ***= Oh, sí. Siempre quise escribir un fic de cartas, pero no tengo inspiración así que escribí un poco aquí.**

 **Cas,fuera**


End file.
